Bella
by HeadIsInTheClouds
Summary: Scanran raiders kidnap a girl, this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

The sun glowed as it drifted over the snow capped mountains. Bella shaded her face with her hand while looking into the horizon. She heard the familiar rumble of horse's hooves. Except this time it was like a thunder growing with each second and the fear rose into her heart. Panic swelled and beat against her insides. She dropped her skirt of apples and frantically scanned her eyes over the apple orchard for somewhere to hide. The apple trees were too small and scrawny; they would not hold her as they were as weak as saplings and the leaves barely covered the oaken branches. Running was her only option. She turned and fled through the orchard. Her brown work dress caught and tore, leaving traces of her presence everywhere. As the trees grew less dense. The horses gained, she could feel the vibrations come through the ground straight to her head and dizzy her. Surely they'd be off the trail by now? she was so tired! Her legs stumbled over a fallen branch and she crumbled to the ground, badly slicing her thigh on a rock. There was no chance! "I'm going to die!" she screamed desperately, incase there was another person around. Any person! "Help! Help me!" She lay on the ground shivering, her calls unanswered.

The invading soldiers swiftly gained, their expertly trained horses clipped to a stop. Not even a snort or whinny escaped as they stood patiently waiting for their masters. A steel grey stallion lead the heard of twenty black horses. Hot breath swirled in the morning air as a tall lanky man glided off the lead horse, in his gait followed the chief commander and two soldiers. All their faces unemotional and solid except for the velvet red robed man whose long face carried an evil sneer.

Bella barely breathed and her chest was still. If she appeared to be dead they might leave her. The lack of air was confusing her brain and it desperately tried to force air into her lungs as she blacked out. Her muscles relaxed and her breathing began again. Deep but silent.

Yusein's sneer broke into a smile as he watched Bella. With a single wave of his hand one of the soldiers marched over and picked Bella up, blood from her thigh trickling down her bare foot onto the wet grass. He proceeded to drag her over and lay Bella on her side in front of the chief. He whispered something into Yusein's ear and he nodded. The soldiers dismounted and lead their horses away to graze.

Images sped around Bella's head as she swam in spongy cold blackness. Something told her not to open her eyes and dread slowly spread through her body as she gained consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a squeal as she met cold black ones. In fright her hands flung to her face and she kicked out wildly spraying grass and mud everywhere. Cold rough hands grabbed her shoulders and stood Bella up. She swayed and collapsed, her leg burning in protest. Once more she was picked up and held by the shoulders. When he let go she swayed again, but before she fell one hand firmly grabbed her arm and pulled her up. The other slapping her sharply on the face, leaving a large red hand print on her pale skin. "Stand up you stupid girl!" Her uninjured leg could not hold her fatigued body and once again she swayed and started to fall. Hands clasped her shoulders and tried to pull her up. Instead she threw herself backwards onto the dewy grass, her body shrunk into a ball with her face tucked in between her knees and her hair fell over her teary face. Bella's arms hugged herself as she began to whimper. Tears soaking the front of her dress. Her face throbbed and her thigh burned. The scrape of metal from a sheath silenced her whimpers and the chief placed the tip of the blade on the back of her neck.

While this was happening Yusein had stood back and watched. He now stepped into action, as the chief prepared to slit Bella's throat, Yusein angry that he would kill so mercilessly. He knocked the chief to the ground and stepped over him. Yusein then tried to pull Bella up, his flaming skin sent shivers through her spine and she jolted out of a ball as he swiftly yanked her to the ground. Her leg still bled and her face throbbed reminding her of the reason why she couldn't stand. She fell again, this time more roughly then before onto a tree root. She groaned in pain and crawled away from Yusein. Yusein's voice rang through the orchard, "STAND UP YOU STUPID GIRL!" Birds scattered from trees screeching and a horse bolted into the forest. Bella's feet picked themselves up and a numbing sense filled through her body. Her eyes grew heavy and closed, and she stood almost floating. Yusein immediately grabbed her arm, ensuring that his hand was covered by his robe lifted her onto his horse and sat behind her. He ordered them to stay and wait for his return, any body caught wondering would be put to death. The Soldiers saluted and continued to graze their horses. This happened regularly he would return later in the night, alone. Though nobody ever saw what he did with the victim there were rumors it was experiments with magic.

Yusein spurred on his almost flying horse, the orchard suddenly stopped and turned into dense woodland. His horse skidded to a halt and turned sharply, snapping Bella out of her trance. She struggled immediately, her hands searching frantically for something to hold onto. The horse half reared with fright as Bella screamed and flailed wildly. She threw Yusein off balance and he pulled sharply on the reins turning the horse back into the forest, at that moment Bella kicked wildly and the horse bolted into the dark forest.

The horse skillfully dodged huge oaks and towering pines. Bella bent low and lay on the horse's neck and held his mane pleading into his flattened ears. He slowed gradually, her whispers assuring him. He slowed to a smooth canter, a trot then a tired walk. He stumbled on a protruding rock and fell to the ground. Bella was thrown off his neck and landed onto the soft pine needle carpet. The horse got back up, unhurt except for a small graze on his left knee. She looked around hoping that Yusein had been thrown far off into the other direction. Instead when she focused her fuzzy vision, she realized that Yusein was still on the horse when it bolted and he now stood over her sneering again. She groaned and grabbed her thigh as its burning returned. Brown blood had soaked through her dress and she dared not look at her cut. Still clutching her leg she crawled over to the base of a large tree and pulled herself up. She took her hand off her leg and wiped it on the front of her clothes, smearing blood everywhere. Her head lolled as she fought to stay awake.

Yusein realized how bad her leg was. He walked stiffly towards her and approached, wary of any flinch or shudder. He reached the base of the tree and grabbed her arm swiftly pulling her onto the ground, making sure not to touch her with his skin. She gasped in shock and immediately went to defend her self. He pinned her down with one hand, while he unsheathed his dagger with the other. He sat down and pulled her head onto his lap covering her mouth and holding her still at the same time. He pulled up the sleeve on his robe and placed the flat of the blade onto his skin until it glowed like hot metal.

Bella screamed into his hand and squirmed as he proceeded to pull the blood soaked hem to just above the cut. She couldn't imagine what he could do with that knife. Yusein watched for a few seconds as blood slowly oozed out of a deep gash in her thigh. Before she new what was happening, he firmly pressed the blade onto the torn skin, slowly pulling the two pieces of skin together and welding them like two pieces of metal. She jerked violently and squirmed her eyes wide in pain. Yusein's horse whinnied at the sudden disturbance and pranced with the smell of blood. Her hand pulled and scraped at his forcing it off her mouth. She let out the most terrifying gut scream. The trees shook, and Yusein's horse jerked back and reared pawing the air frightfully. Yusein held her tight and let the dagger drop to the ground, back to its metallic grey colour as soon as it left his hand. She kept shivering violently, but the bleeding had stopped and her breathing slowed almost too normal. He sat her up to face him. She stared into his cold back eyes and saw flames dart and leap in his pupils. The heat from his hands began to seep through her thin dress material and she panicked her mind throwing up a subconscious shield. He tried to enter her mind, but surprisingly it was like trying to break through a steel wall and he gave up. Her face crumpled as she burst into tears, and began to cry. She leant on him, blind with tears and tried to get up and run. He pushed her roughly onto the ground and got up. Yanking his horse's reins. "If you will not let me enter your mind, you will be left here. My men are weary and my horse is exhausted and would rather carry one than two." And at that he swung gracefully onto his tall horse and began to walk away from the shivering form that was Bella. "Wait." She whispered. Yusein halted his horse and he turned around. "What?" he asked mockingly a sneer reappearing on his face.

"Wait, Please! What do you mean! I want to go home!" her voice choked with tears. His horse walked back, sensing the tension it flicked its ears back and forth. "Then let me enter your mind, I need to see the power of your magic." She nodded sullenly although she had no idea what he was talking about. She just wanted to escape from the enemy and return home to inform the village of the invaders. He dismounted and sat beside her. His hands once again touched her shoulders and the shield went up again. This time she felt it and she shrugged his hands off. "Please, don't touch me your hurting me!". She replied hysterically. Relaxing, she began to breathe deeply. She gasped mentally as she felt a presence inside her mind. "Don't worry Bella, that is your name." Said a whisper inside her mind. "Just hurry up, my head is hurting!" she replied back. She heard her voice. It was a loud, clear cut voice, Unlike Yusein's. His mental tendril shrank back and Bella opened her eyes meeting his cool black one's. His face was pale and he looked worried. She stood up and walked over to his horse, his gaze to strong to hold. He followed her, but she refused to meet eye contact with him. When she looked into his eyes she could see her tortured mind reflected in them. It hurt to see all her memories that this malicious man now shared. They were so personal, her first kiss, watching her sister play, her mother and farther hugging. Tears slowly dribbled down her cheeks as Bella mounted his horse. She didn't notice Yusein's arms slip around her waist and hold her to him as they galloped back to camp. The soldiers looked up and surprise lit their faces as they realized she was still with their commander. She dismounted followed by Yusein. He called orders for camp to be set up and led Bella over to a campfire. She sat down on a log close to the fire, her whole body felt cold and her eyes glazed over. Yusein noted this and moved closer to her and tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she shoved him off and sidled away from him. Some of the soldiers whistled and called out to Bella. She didn't react but just kept her head lowered tears dripping onto the ground. Food was offered to her but she refused, slowly shaking her head as her was broken again. When the fire died down to embers Yusein ushered her into his tent. She lay on a thin mat as far away from his as possible in the small canvas room. Sleep came easily to Bella, but Yusein lay on his back and stared into the ceiling his mind tormented from Bella's suppressed memories.

Bella woke some hours before dawn. She heard whispers outside the tent flap and she froze, two tall shadows stood outside the tent. A wolf howled in the forest and she jumped and rolled over onto Yusein. He woke and his eyes darted to hers, flames once again danced in his pupils and she shrank back off him. Suddenly two soldiers burst through the flap and reached for Bella. She squealed and leapt under her blanket trying to hide as strong hands gripped her. Voices shouted and growled above her. Bella curled into a ball and she was wrestled to and fro inside her cocoon. Her head was jerked violently and she let out a muffled scream then fainted. She came to a few minutes later. Yusein shook her softly and her eyes fluttered. He called her name and she smiled. Yusein was leaning over her he was saying something, but it was muffled. He swayed in front of her and she smiled weakly, his eyes were so beautiful she was entranced as flames leapt before her. Her vision slowly cleared and she became aware of a sickening feeling. She sat upright and wretched onto the damp earth. Yusein held her hair with his hand covered. Bella stood up and swayed. She looked down and saw her dress was torn in many places. Two men also lay on the floor unconscious. She shivered as she remembered what had happened before and realized what they had tried to do. How where people capable of such terrible things? But she would not let this drag her down. The torment was lifted from her mind as she remembered all the happy things she had ever done. Yusein looked into her eyes, but they weren't dull and blank. Instead he saw bright wide eyes stare back into his. Suddenly Bella darted out of the tent and into the forest. Yusein followed her amazed at her sudden change in character. She wound behind the pines, her brown hair flowing behind her. Bella laughed and it echoed around the trees.

"Catch me if you can!" Bella's mental voice boomed into Yusein's head.

She felt so free and full of life. She raced through the crisp air and felt so elated. Yusein began to gain on her and leapt, grabbed her legs. He pulled her onto the ground and Bella landed on top of him. They lay panting, staring into each other's eyes. She felt Yusein's heat again on her, but it was bearable this time. He smiled and swiftly flipped over pinning Bella on the ground. She squirmed and wriggled trying to get free. Bella stopped struggling and waited until he loosened his grip. She quickly rolled back on top of him. She smiled and pushed a lock of hair out of her face. It fell back again and this time Yusein brushed it back. He was surprised when she didn't flinch when his skin met hers. They both stared into each others eyes. Suddenly Bella pulled away and stood up, the rustle of material disturbing the silent forest. She knew what could've come next. Yusein looked miffed. He got up and brushed dirt and leaves off his robe. His face was slightly flushed and he looked angry. Bella tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off and mounted his horse without her.

He turned to leave, but she grabbed the reins. "What are you doing?" Although she knew the answer. "I'm leaving." He replied stonily. "What is wrong with you? Are you just going to leave me here?" She pleaded desperate; she couldn't be left alone again. "I think your asking the wrong person Bella!" He turned to look at her. The flames in his eyes had died down and were almost like glowing embers with sparks of blue. "Do you expect me to just love you like that? It was only lust, I realized it but you didn't. You only wanted my body, you don't care about me! If you cared why did you kidnap me? Go! Leave forever! I don't ever want to see you AGAIN!" She wouldn't cry, she couldn't let her self. She saw Yusein's face break momentarily when he realized what she had said. He regained his stiff composure and jerked his horse round and galloped back to the camp. He turned in his saddle and snarled back. "YOU'RE RIGHT BELLA! I NEVER CARED, AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUAGAIN!" Bella let one tear fall. Only one. She would never cry again. Not for him not for anyone. Bella wandered through the forest aimlessly. She just walked. Not one tear fell and she didn't speak a word. What had she done? Sometime in the afternoon Bella reached her small shack on the edge of the orchard. Her mind was too busy to think, so her subconscious had driven her home to where she belonged. She forgot of the soldiers and the invasion. Her mind kept replaying her last conversation with him. There were so many things that could've stopped it. Why did she keep talking? Why did she break his heart?


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder hooves sounded on the cobble stones. The sound was familiar to Bella. Dread spilt through her body like ink through water. She swung around to face the galloping horses. People in the village scattered as the soldiers devoured the road. They dismounted swiftly and stormed small village. Soldiers hacked and sawed at anybody in their way and the village was soon in turmoil. Screams echoed through the streets as they were filled with blood. Bella was oblivious, her eyes focused on another's. Yusein sat tall on his proud war horse. The fire had gone from his eyes and from here she felt his cold tendrils seep towards her. Yusein's eyes suddenly flickered onto hers and he sneered maliciously. He didn't recognize her! Maybe he might spare her life, but she knew as all the other unlucky women did, what was inevitable in war. He spurred his horse on and galloped towards her. He halted almost striking her down. She didn't move or breathe. Bella knew what was coming. Yusein dismounted and stalked towards her. People washed around her in brilliant colours like the ocean. Yusein pushed her roughly against a wall. The sounds and sights came rushing back. Her mouth reacted before her brain caught on and she screamed. The sound hit Yusein and he froze. He remembered her. Emotions twisted his face in a split second as memories came flooding back. Sparks darted around his eyes, but disappeared once he remembered that afternoon in the forest. He lifted her dress up to the white scar on her leg she let him, afraid of what power this man now held. He nodded, almost to himself. Yusein looked, up his eyes were black like coals. He pinned her against the wall once again. Bella turned her head away; she couldn't see him like this. Yusein's skin was so cold as it rubbed on hers. She shivered violently when he touched her. Yusein whispered in her ear. "I never wanted to see you again Bella, but here I am! How fortunate for me! Maybe I was meant to get my revenge?" He pushed himself harder up against her. Bella shivered as he pulled himself closer. "Get off me!" She pushed him off and stood strong, her shoulders squared. His face flushed crimson. "How dare you!" He hit her hard across the cheek and she fell onto the street hitting her head on the cobblestones. She welcomed the black world, the one where Yusein didn't exist.

Yusein stood back from her limp body. His heart twisted when he saw her fall. Relief flooded through him when he realized she was still breathing, but he didn't know why. Did he still love her? Maybe. Did she still love him? No that was certain. He picked her up and placed her onto his horse. Most of the village had been destroyed by now and bodies littered the streets. The soldiers regrouped as they had done so many other days of war. The prisoners, of which there were few, were mainly women. Some young men and children were among them as well.

Bella woke at night scared, she knew something was wrong. She was tied to a stake in a tent. She could hear the sound of drunken voices all around her and it took Bella a while to remember what had happened. She shivered when she remembered Yusein's cold touch and her head swam in the darkness. Bella untangled her legs from underneath her and stretched them out. She still wore her old blue dress, thankfully. Yusein entered the tent and she shrank away from him, like an animal she thought. A spineless little wimp. She felt the cold as he entered the room. It was like a wave and it pushed her backwards with its numbing cold. He moved towards her. Bella stood and faced him. He stood in front of her, their noses almost touching. He stroked her face, but she flinched and turned away. She felt his tendril inside her mind. She pushed him out and held up her shield, he would never see her mind again. "Get off me!" she pushed him away from her again. She knew what he wanted, he wouldn't get it though. He walked towards her again this time with more purpose. He pushed her roughly onto the ground and forced him self on top of her. He tried to rip her dress off, but she scratched his hands off her. Yusein forced his mouth onto hers and she squirmed trying to shake him off. Bella could feel the power rising. She could _feel_ the magic as it spread through her body. Tendrils of red flame flowed out of her fingers and wrapped around Yusein, pulling him off her. She stood up, still tied to the stake and let the flames burn her ropes off. The magic had wrapped around Yusein like fiery vines and held him back from Bella. "What is this? Let me go you foolish little slut!" He spat the words at her and Bella's ears wrung. She let another fiery tendril from her hand go, but it did not entwine its self around Yusein. Instead it headed for his heart. Bella let it wind itself around his heart, the warmth and love she sent through it flowed through his body and slowly the cold retreated. She felt him weaken as he resisted and sent more of her energy through it into him. His sallow cheeks flushed with colour and his heart began to thaw. Bella grew tired as the magic drained her. At last she felt his heat return into him and pulled the tendrils back through her fingers. Bella sighed and swayed. She collapsed, her heart barely beating.

Yusein Woke on the ground of his tent a few minutes later. He felt heat and love flowing through his veins and he smiled. Suddenly he remembered Bella and crawled over to her. He placed a hand on her cheek, but she jerked away from him and curled into a ball still breathless. He sat back on his haunches and watched Bella. Her face twisted in pain whenever he touched her and his heart ached when he saw how much he hurt her. He let himself into her mind and was dragged down by pain. Memories once forgotten flitted past him. He saw glimpses of her life. "What are you doing here?" Bella's mental voice replied. "Don't you ever leave me alone? Get out!" He could feel himself being pushed out by her. Yusein could feel her feelings, anger, sadness and pity? For him? "I don't want your pity Bella, I want your love!" "You'll never get it, because pity is all you deserve!". "GET OUT!" she screamed into his head and he let himself be pushed out of her mind. He lent against the tent wall. What had he done? She'd once loved him, he knew it, he had seen it in her eyes. But now? He had hurt her so badly inside more than she had him. Why had he done it?

The past year had made him so empty. The fighting and all the killing had taken the life out of his body. But still he took another's life, the one he valued the most. War was no place for him, it sapped his life and left him cold. Bella sighed and he immediately turned to her. He watched her, now sleeping and he knew she would never take him back, of that he was sure.

Bella woke in soft sunlight. She felt strange, although not weak more _powerful_. She stretched under the silky covers and found her hands were bound together attached to the bed. She struggled against them suddenly frantic. A maid walked into the room, but rushed out again as soon as she saw Bella awake. She had gone to find Yusein. Bella soon realised she couldn't escape and waited patiently for the maid to return. Savoring her last thoughts and memories before she woke up here. Some of the memories haunted her, whilst others intrigued her as she rediscovered her inner strength and power.

She heard footsteps outside and prepared what she would say, a small smile planted on her face. The maid did not enter, instead Yusein appeared and Bella's smile turned to fear. She was tied to a bed, powerless with a man who could easily kill her. She closed her eyes and pretended to slumber although he had already seen her speckled brown eyes. Yusein knelt beside the bed and stoked her cheek. Bella only flinched, she could not show fear. It was only one advantage she held against him. His warm hands caressed her face and she slowly relaxed in their warm touch although her brain screamed insults and violence. She turns her head in his direction and slowly opens her eyes. She looks in to his and she remembers them she feels him. He smiles and she stretches in response, pretending to discover her bonds and frowns childishly. Yusein leans over her and begins to untie them. She breathes in his sweet summer scent. He kneels back beside her, but before he can grab her she leaps past him. Her eyes gleams and he stands, a head taller than her. He leaps at her, but she is too quick and twirls past him. She is wearing a soft white linen dress and she darts like a snowflake in a blizzard around him. The tent door is open although she does not make a move to escape. He ends up on the ground exhausted and she flits past him and flops onto the bed. He stands and sits next to her. His hand reaches for her waist but she tries to move from his grip. Bella underestimated his arm length and his arm encircles her. She tries to slip from his but he pulls her swiftly into his embrace. Their noses almost touch and she smells his soft breath on her cheeks. Her heart leaps inside her and she slowly closes the gap between them. His lips are firm and hot. Bella breathes his breath . He presses himself closer and closer to her. The slowly part and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"I still do not forgive you, I hope you know that?" Bella says although there is not much behind what she says. Yusein nods.

"Who could?" He shakes his head and walks from the bed outside the tent. Leaving a berwildered Bella slumped on the bed.


End file.
